Back To Reality
by lysergthe top
Summary: When Tohru starts having strange dreams the Sohma Family members are the only ones who can bring her back.
1. When Night Falls

DISCLAIMER:I do not own fruits basket. If I did I would be rich and not live in Jersey.

It was a beautiful Saturday morning. Tohru was gently awakened by the sound of bluejays singing their normal morning song. She rose out of bed, placed her feet inside her slippers, and walked towards the door.

Boom Crash Bang, the sound was coming from downstairs

"What was that?" Tohru asked herself.

She cautiously took another step forward. Boom Crash Bang. Now the sound was coming distinctly from the kitchen.

"Now I'm scared." Tohru told herself.

Tohru walked toward the kitchen. Slowly she peeked her head in the doorway. A look of shock came over her face.

"Why are YOU doing the dishes, Kyo?" Tohru inquisitively asked.

"Don't worry about it," Kyo answered, "go back to bed and sleep all day."

"No, I can't do that," Tohru replied, " If you did my chores, I wouldn't be earning my place in this house."

Kyo walked over to Tohru and wrapped his arms around her. He leaned in close and put his mouth to her ear.

"Don't worry, I won't tell." Kyo whispered to Tohru.

Kyo and Tohru's lips touched softly. A distressed look overcame Tohru's face. She forced Kyo away.

"Why aren't you transforming?" Tohru asked rubbing her head.

"Why are you so worried about everything today?" Kyo queried.

Kyo begins to kiss Tohru again. Tohru tries to push him away but she doesn't have enough strength left in her. Eventually she falls victim to his charm and kisses him back. She closes her eyes, but then she begins thinking about what would happen if Yuki saw them kissing, so she opens her eyes. Terror strikes her as she opens her eyes. Yuki was standing right behind Kyo. By the look on his face he wanted to beat Kyo to a bloody pulp of nothingness.


	2. What's in a Dream?

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately still don't own Fruits Basket, the song from Dot Hack, or Japanese Idol. If I did I would not live in this country, I would move to Japan with my best friends: Erin, Ashley, and Crystal**

"Yuki, it's not what it looks like!" Kyo and Tohru exclaim together.

Yuki turns around, walks out of the room and proceeds to walk out the front door. Tohru pushes Kyo away and chases after Yuki.

"Come back Yuki," Tohru yells out, "I didn't mean to hurt you!"

Yuki stops and falls to his knees. Tohru walks up to him and places her hands firmly on his shoulders.

Yuki began breathing heavily, " If you didn't mean to hurt me than why did you do it in the first place?"

Tohru started banging her head on the ground repeating, "I don't know why I did what I did, but I really never meant to hurt you," Her breathing became staggered, "if I could do it all again, I never would have done it in the first place."

Yuki's voice then rang out, "Miss Honda, Miss Honda, wake up!"

Tohru opened her eyes and was surprised to see Yuki, Kyo, Shigure, Haru, and Momiji standing over her.

Momiji let out a cry, "Thank goodness you're finally awake Tohru!"

"Oh, it was all a dream." Tohru reassured herself.

"What was that Tohru?" Shigure asked, obviously concerned.

"I think she said it was a dream." Momiji chimed in.

" I'm sure Miss Honda could have told us herself Momiji." Yuki said sternly.

"Sorry Tohru," Momiji apologized, "I didn't mean any disrespect."

"Don't worry yourself over me," Tohru told Momiji, "I didn't mind."

"You should get up and start the day Tohru." Shigure said while exiting the room.

Everyone left the room with the exception of Haru and Momiji.

"What are you still doing here?" Tohru asked the duo

"We're going to help you with your chores today Tohru." The twosome replied.

" Thank you very much, but you have to leave so that I can get dressed." said an embarrassed Tohru.

"Oh, we are so sorry, we'll leave right away." said an even more embarrassed Haru.

Tohru slipped into her clothes and soon joined up with Momiji and a very red-faced Haru. The trio then made their way down the stairs and into the kitchen. Tohru head straight over to the sink, with an enthusiastic Momiji right behind her. Haru on the other hand went right for the fridge, and began pigging out on all the food.

" What are you doing Haru!" exclaimed Tohru furiously.

Thinking quickly Haru answered, "I'm cleaning out the refrigerator."

"Very funny," replied a cynical Tohru, "you said you were going to help and so you will."

Haru closed the fridge, picked up the broom and began sweeping furiously.

The three workers then began sing a song, "Come with me in the twilight of a summer night for awhile….."

"We should go on Japanese Idol and become famous singers!" Momiji chimed.

Tohru suddenly got a sick feeling, "I don't feel so good right now, I'm gonna go take a quick nap."

"We'll finish the work that has to be done around here." Momiji assured Tohru.

Tohru slowly trudged up the stairs and to her room. She pulled of her dirty clothes and wiggled into her pajamas. She slowly closed her eyes, and was asleep in seconds. No sooner had she fallen asleep, she was awakened by the sound of crying. Tohru rose from bed and walked out into the hallway. She then proceeded down the hall to the room that Haru was residing in. When she entered, she was surprised to see Haru lying on his bed crying. She walked over and sat at the foot of the bed.

"What's wrong Hatsuharu," she wondered, "why are you crying?"

" Nobody likes me," Haru stated in between whines, "I've loved Yuki for almost my entire life, but he has never returned the feelings. I've also like Kyo, just not as much, but I would still like it if even he said he loved me."

"Don't worry Haru, I'm sure that someday you'll find the one special person who loves you, and will want to be with you forever." Tohru explained to Haru.

"Some on like you?" Haru queried.

Caught of guard Tohru stuttered "Oh…well…maybe…I mean definitely."

Haru reached up, caressed Tohru's face, and then moved in and kissed her. Tohru couldn't help but want to kiss him back after what she had just heard. At that moment Haru backed up and transformed.


End file.
